One side of a server will have ports to connect to an external cable. The ports of the server may be exposed from a front board or a rear board for connecting cables. Servers with one connection mode can be installed only in one specific type of cabinet. Such a configuration of the server is difficult for maintenance and management and is interchangeable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.